The present invention relates in general to a light-emitting diode (LED) display, and more particular, to a light-emitting diode device including a sound-generating portion and a sound-generating system interactive with each other.
Light-emitting diode devices having various sizes and display effects have been developed and are available in the market. Depending on the complexity of required illumination pattern, most of the light-emitting diode devices include arrays of light-emitting diodes selectively switched on/off to generate such illumination pattern. When a complex illumination pattern is desired, the number of required light-emitting diodes can be significant. In addition, when the light-emitting diode devices are applied to an educational toy, the educational value is limited to the image only.